


红叶与绀青

by Anonymous



Category: Japanese Writer RPF, 人間失格 - 太宰治
Genre: M/M, 作家x作品人物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “修治，你说的这个人不就是你自己吗？”
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Ooba Youzou, 太宰治/大庭叶藏, 太宰治/大庭葉蔵
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	红叶与绀青

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次写作家与其笔下人物的同人，不知该怎么打tag……一切细节和情节纯属虚构，与太宰先生无关，请酌情代入真人。  
> *是红叶季旅行期间想到的小片段。

太宰最近交了一位新朋友，据说是真有其人，不再是他的酒、书稿和夜晚的银座。  
那孩子喜欢读芥川龙之介，偶尔写些不入流的小说，白天大部分时间都在睡觉，黄昏后总爱穿着一套绀色的和服在街上流连。  
太宰边说边噙了一口杯中的酒，满眼爱怜，仿佛他所说的那人此刻就溶在酒里。  
“还是这么爱发白日梦啊，修治，你说的这个人不就是你自己吗？”  
太宰的笑不再开怀了，但仍是灿烂的，我想他已习惯了作出这种笑容。他低着头，喉咙里发出咕咕的声音。  
“依我看啊，”他的朋友咯咯地笑起来，声音像米缸内吃饱的鼠，“他不是爱那件和服，只是再买不起别的衣服啦。”  
他说着故意蹭了蹭太宰的绀青色和服，拥挤的酒吧里瞬间爆发出蚊蝇般的笑声。太宰也加入了他们的行列，可我总觉得他的笑像闷在水底的玻璃瓶，空有形体却发不出任何声响。  
接下来的时间里太宰照常和朋友们谈天说地，玩他们平日里最爱的“反义语游戏”，只是再没提过那个人。

凌晨打烊后，酒吧的侍应气愤地跑来，将装满空杯碟的托盘往吧台上一扔，道：“为什么他的朋友总是面容和善，语气伤人？若不是太宰先生不喜欢与人争斗，我早不知把他那‘朋友’打到哪里去了！”  
我不喜向人表露自己的喜恶，边擦拭手里的酒杯边问他：“你相信太宰说的话吗？”  
“当然！我亲眼见过他说的那个人呢！”他高喊着，仿佛交了好运的是他自己。  
“跟我说说。”  
我并不很想知道，但比起听他抱怨太宰的朋友，还不如探索一段奇遇。  
年轻的侍应顿时眼睛一亮，抖了抖身上的灰尘，一屁股坐在我对面的圆凳上，眉飞色舞道：

“我这辈子都不会忘记那一天，太宰先生的小说得奖的日子！据说他原是被朋友约来这里庆祝的，可最后谁也没有出现，定是那群假惺惺的‘文豪’嫉妒他，不然怎么可能同时有事来不了呢？  
“那晚你不在，老板娘便让我在外间接客。约摸十一二点的光景，我注意到有个人在门外站了很久，我当是同行来打探的，准备将他赶走。可当我一见了他，什么疑虑、恼怒统统都没有了。我看着他几乎和皮肤一样苍白的唇，差点就要请他喝一杯温酒了。  
“不过他先说话了，‘能麻烦您转告太宰先生，大庭在外面等他吗？麻烦了。’我问他怎么不亲自进去，他怯怯地笑着，‘上次我和太宰先生打赌输了，这个月我不能踏进贵店一步。’  
“我被他认真的表情逗笑了，这种赌约也会有人遵守吗？  
“太宰先生听了大庭的名字后匆匆跑到门外，当时我忙着接待其他客人，只听见他惊喜地喊了声‘阿叶’，之后便搂着那人的腰到外面去了。”

他咽了口口水，继续道：“凌晨一点半，店里已经没什么客人了，平日里都是那群文豪在这里待得多，你知道的。我躲到里间伸了个懒腰，瞥了眼外面，竟看到他们还站在不远处的大水坝前。  
“风不大，但刮在脸上定是又冷又痛的，昏暗的路灯晃在他们身上，分不清是夜色更暗还是他们的和服更暗。他们面色苍白，好像即将赴死的两缕幽灵。  
“我不知道他们之前在聊些什么，但我记得太宰先生当时说的每个字，他望着陷在黑暗里的水潭，声音不再像平日那样高昂。  
“‘受欺凌的人有两种下场，一种是不幸落入死循环中，在热闹的都市假装自己是参与者，还有一种比较幸运，他们虽无法改变世界，却学会置身事外，叫人看来像是自由的人。阿叶，我们都能变得幸运。’  
“‘你知道还有第三种。’  
“‘今晚我们不谈这一种。’  
“‘不止今晚，你总是不跟我谈，可你知道只有我能理解你在说什么。’  
“‘孤独的反义语是雷同，记住这一点，你就能忘记那第三种。’  
“‘可连你自己都忘不掉。’  
“太宰先生没有接话。这时旁边有辆豪车停住了，下来两个穿西装的人，手里都晃着一杯红酒，他们走到稍远的地方开始交谈。  
“太宰先生和大庭不再说话了，空气中只有刺耳的酒杯碰撞声；他们的衣袖和下摆在风中翻飞，可那两个人的西装却纹丝不动；路灯映在交谈者的脸上像镀了一层金，而他们绀青色的和服仿佛要随着时间的流逝在夜色中消融。  
“一阵风吹过，落了好些红叶，但马上又风平浪静了。太宰先生忽然抬起手，拣起落在大庭乱糟糟的头发里的叶片。你能想象那画面吗？像是两缕幽灵钻进了红叶里，在这鬼魅的人间摇曳着最后的颜色。人们总将秋天理解为枯萎，可这正是它们最灿烂的季节啊。  
“抱歉，我又说了些没用的……总之，最后太宰先生趁大庭低着头时，将那片叶子塞进衣襟里，说了声‘回去吧。’  
“流水声在他们身后喧嚣，那对富人仍交谈着，等在一旁的车打着双闪，像要唤醒寂静的夜陪他们狂欢。  
“我突然记起吧台上太宰喝剩的半瓶酒，可当我回去时，那里什么也没有了。”

侍应说到这已经站起身来，他满怀期待地看着我，等着我的评价。  
我将擦干净的酒杯排列好，边往里间走边道：“那么祝贺太宰，听起来他们很合得来。”  
但当时我心里想的是，水坝离得那么远，他怎么可能听见两人的交谈呢？  
而银座的树，应该是极少会变红的。

那晚之后的整个冬天，太宰再没有来过酒吧。  
也许他春天会来吧？  
常与太宰来往的作家们照常在这里出入，边喝酒边从经济学聊到后巷的花斑猫，可他们都像约好了似的，只字不提太宰。有一次他们又玩起了“反义语游戏”，突然有个人说“要是太宰在这里就好了”，气氛突然肃静下来，酒吧里只剩下酒经过喉咙的声音。  
太宰还是没有来。

转眼已是盛夏，河水清澈得能倒映出天堂的模样。我在燥热的午后醒来，从妻子带回的报纸上读到了太宰的死。  
老板娘翻出了相簿，将太宰去年在这里拍的留念照片挂在墙上。  
来酒吧的生客逐渐多了起来，大部分只是站在太宰的照片前许久，最后拍张照就离开；有的坐在角落里，默默喝完太宰生前最爱的那种酒。  
太宰的朋友们很少再一起来了，但只要来了，都会在他曾经的座位上摆一本诗集。

几周后的某一天，一名女子来到吧里，径直走向那个位置，点了一杯玉子酒，一整晚只是望着那张照片。  
“阿治啊，怎会这样……”  
“您认识太宰先生？”青年侍应热情地问。  
“他和我曾是邻居。”  
良久，她又道：“你能相信吗？那段时间居然没有人来看过他。”  
“那位叫大庭的先生呢？”  
女人听了那个名字差点从凳上摔下去，喃喃道：“你是怎么知道大庭的？”  
“他喝醉时曾提起过。”我在一旁接话。  
她惊愕地看着我，开始摆弄手上的酒杯。  
“大庭先生也没有去看过他吗？”侍应追问道。  
“他当然有，可……可我不知怎么讲。”  
酒吧内的所有人都沉默了，都等着一个秘密。  
女人叹了口气，倚在吧台边缓缓开口：

“阿治总是跟我提起他，可我从未见过他。二月的一天夜晚，阿治家的二楼传来一阵怪声，那时他的身体已经很不好了，需要定期注射药物，我怕他出了什么事，马上跑上去看他。我从未见过阿治那样发疯，从来没有，即便是他和那混蛋朋友绝交之时。从不。  
“注射器滚落了一地，他斜躺在地上，和服的衣袖掀到了肩上，胳膊上布满针孔。他脸色蜡黄，嘴里念叨着‘完不成了，完不成了’。他平日里最珍爱的稿纸被撕得粉碎，有的被压在他身下，有的铺在他身上、桌上、窗台……到处都是，像窗外细密的雪。  
“‘阿治？’我轻轻地喊他，那双眼突然没了生气，像是被拉进了地狱，我急忙将他拉起来。我知道他有多爱他的字稿，便问：‘你为什么撕了它们？’他靠在我的肩上，像是丢了魂：‘不是我，是阿叶，他不让我写下去。’  
“我瞥了眼地上的碎纸，看见其中一张写着《GOODBYE》，我想那就是被撕毁的小说的标题。‘阿叶为什么要撕了它？’‘他说他是在救我。’‘他什么时候走的？’‘一刻钟前。’  
“我不再问了，领他到卧室睡下，我离开房间时，他仍在喃喃自语：‘完不成了，再也完不成了’。”

“你为什么不再问了？”  
“因为我一整晚都在玄关那观雪，我知道没有任何人进去或离开。”  
客人们纷纷屏息，都等着女人继续说下去。

“我最后一次听说大庭的名字，是在阿治度过的最后一个冬末。我正准备睡下，有人猛敲我家的门，是静子。‘您有看见我家的那位吗？’我摇摇头，匆忙穿上外衣和她一同奔出去。  
“那天下着很大的雪，密密麻麻的，看不见路。最后我们在通向城镇的小径里找到了阿治，他穿着他最爱的那套绀色和服，躺在厚厚的雪里，嘴角的血迹已经开始发黑了。  
“我吓得差点跪在雪地里，可静子只是幽幽地走过去，将他扶起来。阿治的脸上却挂着笑容，不同于他以往的温柔，那种笑看上去可怕极了。‘阿叶，阿叶在哪？’他问，静子不答。‘我刚刚看见阿叶了。’‘他怎么丢下了你？’‘他没有，我们一起看红叶了。’‘你若想看红叶，来年秋天我们可以到京都住上个把月……阿叶也跟着一起来，你觉得怎样？’阿治跟着她走了很远，终于说了句‘好’。  
“我看着风雪簇拥着他们的身影，身后的脚印不到几秒钟就消失了。我回过头，远远看见雪地里的几滩血红，竟有那么一刹那……我以为是阿叶为他采来的红叶。”

“所以你一次也没见过大庭先生？”  
“没有，”她将杯里的酒喝得一滴不剩，“可我猜他一定是个很好的孩子，可能有些胆怯，但才华横溢，待人友善。”  
“你怎知道？”  
“如果你认识阿治，便能知道。”  
她说着摇摇晃晃地走了出去。  
客人们像是被扫了兴，闷闷地喝了一会儿酒，陆续离开了。  
我遥遥望着粼粼的水坝，第一次对这片我看了十多年的景色有种陌生的感觉。  
今年秋天，银座的树会不会变红呢？

（End）


End file.
